For The World Worth Living!
by michelle-cz
Summary: This story was made to show you the way I imagine the end of the series. I know that it's not all that happy and cheery,but do you think that the book 7 will indeed have a happy ending?...Enjoy,read and please review!Thanks


**Title: For the world worth living!**

_It was one of the gloomiest days the wizardkind could remember. It was getting darker and darker as the setting sun moved through the clouds down behind the horizon. The grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry would have looked completely ordinary if it wasn't for the two enormous masses of people that were forming themselves on opposite sides of the lake. You could almost smell the scent of fear and tension that was hovering over the battlefield. This was it, the night, when the biggest fight of all times would take place, when Good and Evil would once again match their powers in a battle, where only one could win. _

_It was a silent night; even the wind was not blowing. It seemed like nobody dared to make a sound in expectations of the upcoming encounter. And there they were, the heroes, who came here tonight to stand up to the darkest wizard of all times and struggle for a better world to the best of their beliefs… _

Hermione Granger was pacing back and forth trying to calm herself down. She was scared. Frightened out of her wits. She didn't know what would she do, if anything happened to Harry or Ron.

"Hey, relax Hermione," she heard a soothing voice of her friend.

"Oh Harry, how can you say such thing!" Hermione exploded, tears forming behind her eyes. "After all that we've been through," she stopped to compose herself. "I'm sorry, I just don't want to lose you. Not now, not today. This is just not fair!" she sobbed quietly, finally letting the big tears, she held back for so long, to run freely down her cheeks.

"Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you or Ron. You know the prophecy and since you're the cleverest witch I've had the pleasure to meet, you've already made out that there are only two options. Which means, we have to rule out the second alternative," he whispered to her in a comforting voice, wiping her big tears gently off her face.

"You promise…?"

"I promise," he said softly, brushing the rest of them away.

"Harry, I'm so scared," she wobbled and enveloped him in a tight hug.

"We are all scared, scared of dying and losing our loved ones. It's in human nature to be scared of something they don't understand," Harry said after letting go of her. He heard the quick steps and heavy panting of his best mate.

"Dumbledore wants me to fetch you guys. It's time," Ron said flatly. His face went pale behind his freckles, but he didn't lose the look of determination in his eyes nonetheless.

"OK, let's go then, we have to gather the DA," Harry said firmly.

At first he didn't want to include his friends into such a great risk, but after an enormous and heated persuasion from them, he gave in. The same happened again when they informed Dumbledore and the Order. The adults got their drift eventually and allowed them to fight in the back row in order to help the injured ones. It was no more a Defensive Association; it was indeed Dumbledore's Army.

When they entered the Room of Requirements they saw the whole, once an illegal, society assembled in a tight circle, trying to encourage one another.

"OK guys, now I'll say this for the last time. Who changed his mind and doesn't want go, doesn't have to. You can leave right now and help other prefects protecting the students. Nobody will think ill of you. Please, here are the doors, " Harry motioned to the exit but nobody moved.

"We're coming with you, Harry," said Neville resolutely. There was a good deal of appreciative murmuring from the others; even Zacharias Smith was nodding in approval.

"Very well, now please divide yourselves into groups you were training with," Harry started giving out orders and watched whilst the black mass of people started to separate itself into smaller grouping of 3 or 4 people, "and remember when we're out there; constant vigilance!"

They left the room in a complete silence since everybody was trying to concentrate on staying calm and remembering all the useful spells, hexes and jinxes they had been learnt.

They passed through the Great Hall almost without paying any attention to it and carried on until they reached the school grounds.

What they saw took their breath away. Luna's protuberant eyes, if it was possible, widened even more and Harry could hear Ginny and Hermione gasping. Ron took Hermione's hand and squeezed it gently. She looked surprised at first but gave him a slightly worried smile afterwards.

This was the most amazing and at the same time terrible sight he had ever seen. It was utterly breathtaking. On the other side of the lake he could see things that made his body shudder with fear; there were Death Eaters, Dementors, giants, vampires, and a group of people looking particularly sick, who, Harry assumed, were werewolves. At least there was no sign of Voldemort for the time being.

He turned his attention to the second army. His heart gave a leap of joy, finally, there appeared to be something that made him think this war wasn't a lost cause after all. He saw a mass of men and magical beings, which size was similar to the enemy's. He could distinguish the teachers, Aurors, other Order members, Ministry officials, and to his great surprise even merpeople, that were swimming in the lake. Ghosts, house elves and a huge herd of centaurs were all present as well as smaller groups of vampires and giants.

Harry looked at his closest friends. A glimmer of hope could have been seen in his bright green eyes, in eyes that had seen so much suffering and misery. It was something his companions hadn't seen in a long time and it gave them a new hope and strength.

It didn't take long and they reached the headquarters. They could see representatives of every kind of magical being, which supported the Light side. Although Harry couldn't see a point of explaining the tactic to Grawp, he didn't dare to object.

"Harry, at last," said Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling behind his half-moon spectacles, "please join us, we're just trying to cook up the strategy."

"Now as to the plan," he began seriously, "the choices are; attack or be attacked. In my opinion, we should attack as soon as possible, for the reason that today is a full moon and Voldemort has got a troop of werewolves."

"But Albus, what about Remus? Won't he transform too?" asked Mrs. Weasley worriedly.

"Yes, I'm glad you asked, I thought this very well out," he started to explain, "Fortunately, tonight is a cloudy night, however we can't afford to risk our people's lives. Therefore has Remus a Portkey with him, which will transport him straight to the Shrieking Shack if the worst comes to the worst. As to the others, you know what to do, first stun or knock out, then bind. Do not kill; our hostages might be under the influence of Imperious Curse. We'll check on them later."

"Headmaster, I told you previously that these creatures, especially, ahem, werewolves, are untrustworthy, I told you Dark Lord allied himself with them long time ago. They are here on their free will," said an unpleasant voice from behind.

There was a loud crack as Remus pushed his chair aside, looking livid. "You-how dare you," he roared.

"_Thank you_, Severus," Dumbledore said resolutely. "That's enough. Remus, please calm down, nobody's suspecting you to be a traitor," he added serenely.

"Does everybody agree with the strategy?"

They all nodded in approval.

"Mars has been especially bright in the last few days," Firenze remarked.

"Very well, so if nobody has anything against it, I would like you to go and gather your units."

Without another word they all separated and went straight to their squads. It was a sight beyond belief as each and every grouping made one thick line, waiting for the sign to start the battle.

Harry hurried up to the DA. "OK guys, this is what we've been training for for the last three years. The only thing I can do right now is to wish you good luck and pray we'll see each other here again when it's over. For a world worth living!"

"For a world worth living!" they all cried in unison.

Then it came, something so unexpected, that even Dumbledore looked astonished. An unearthly music was audible. All of a sudden an enormous circle of flames appeared in the sky. Out of the flames came flying a swarm of phoenixes. They were around two hundred, singing their heaven-like song. "Fawkes, you made it!" he whispered amazed.

It wasn't difficult for Harry to distinguish Fawkes, since he was the one at the front. He made a long rotating dive and lost one of his golden feathers. The moment the quill touched the ground the battle began.

The curses were flying back and forth like an interwoven spider's web. In different circumstances, it would have looked awesome.

The Dark side was still coming around and was taken completely off guard from the sudden attack. It looked as if the victory was within reach when the Aurors prostrated the last werewolf and only half of the vampires were left.

But then the progress took an abrupt turn when the Dementors put in an appearance. Each and every wizard and witch felt the chills running down their spines as they begun to suck the happiness out of their bodies. It was followed by an incredible amount of the Patronus Charms.

Harry took his own wand and yelled: "Expecto Patronum!".A bright stag leapt out of his wand. He turned around and a look of relief spread on his face; nobody was affected by the Dementors too badly not to be able to cast a Patronus. After a while, the cloudy sky was filled with animals of all different species.

The battle carried on, bringing with a vast number of causalities. Both sides were every minute getting more and more tired and it really didn't help when the clouds began to tear and uncover the round Moon. Harry tried to find Remus to see whether he and the surrounding people were safe, but he didn't manage to see through the fierce mass of magical beings. He had to hope that everything came off well according to the plan.

Suddenly, the dark side started to act more daringly. Something must have encouraged them and Harry didn't want to know what or who could make such thing. It was as if his biggest fears came true. There he stood, the darkest and most feared wizard over a century, Lord Voldemort.

"Harry Potter," said a cold, evil voice, while the pitiless red eyes stared at Harry, "we meet again. However fortunately, or probably unfortunately for you, according to the prophecy, this will be our last encounter. I promise I won't torture you as long as you would have deserved for irking me so long. I'll stop when you're either dead or insane.

Nevertheless, I might even make it quick, if you surrender right now. Perhaps death isn't even painful, I don't know, I have never died myself," he smirked, a maniac grin spreading all over his face.

Although Harry wanted nothing more than to run away from his parent's murderer, he replied at ease in a Dumbledore-like fashion, trying not to lose his calm composure, despite his increasing fear and anger. "Voldemort, I see you've decided to join us tonight." And then, in a mock of contemplation, he continued thoughtfully and deliberately, "You see, we know each other for years, to be accurate, since you have killed my parents, why don't we lay this formalities aside. Like you once said, we're _strangely similar_. We're both orphans, we used to look alike, we're both quite gifted wizards, who can speak Parseltongue, and finally, we're both half-bloods, aren't we, _Tom_? What do you think, your father would say, if he ever found out, that you-his disowned son- had first killed him and then used the dust of his skeleton to your re-birth? He wouldn't be all that happy, now, would he?"

"How dare you! How dare you call me by my father's filthy name, you disgraceful little- "

"What?" Harry interrupted him tartly, "Did you mean Half-blood? Join the club, then!"

"You are going to pay for this. I have nothing more to say to you, Crucio!"

A jet of red light flew from the tip of his wand. The spell had hit Harry squarely on the chest and he once again experienced a pain beyond pain. Harry fell down on his knees but he didn't care, he didn't even realize the fact. He felt like someone had just erased all his thoughts and feelings, except the sensation of the excruciating pain... and then he blacked out.

However he regained consciousness directly after he had lost it, since he was kicked hard into his stomach by no one else but Voldemort.

Harry threw up some blood and digestive juices.

"Oh dear, isn't this the saviour of the world himself? The One, who should vanquish the noble heir of Salazar Slytherin, Lord Voldemort?" Voldemort whispered viciously, "Stand up Harry, stand up to me and fight me like a man, don't lie on the ground like some kind of filth, your father would have been very disappointed. Are you ready to face out the greatest peril, which will most likely end up your decease?"

"Don't ever again dare to speak about my parents in front of me!" Harry cried out abruptly, picking himself slowly and with immense difficulty up from the ground, looking daggers at Voldemort.

"I see you haven't changed that much after all, have you," Voldemort said quietly, his merciless red eyes gleaming in the darkness. "Very well, we'll match your powers with the powers of the great Dark Lord himself. Bow to death, Harry!"

Both wizards were now standing vis-à-vis, their wands at ready. They started firing curses at each other.

"Avada Kedavra!" Before Harry could react, a beautiful phoenix swooped down and swallowed the beam of light as Fawkes did two years ago at the Ministry.

"Expelliarmus!" Voldemort continued.

"Protego! Impedimenta!"

"Crucio!"

"Stupefy!Incarcerous!" Ropes came flying from Harry's wand, however Voldemort repelled them with a single swish of his wand.

"Incendio!" The ropes caught fire and were soaring straight to the Boy Who Lived.

Harry was holding his wand aloft and yelled, "Waddiwasi!" It changed its direction and flew back, directly on Voldemort.

"Finite! Petrificus Totalus!" he cried. Potter leapt aside to avoid Voldemort's spells. And then…

"Avada Kedavra!" Harry heard the pitiless cry of his enemy.

He was caught unprepared, his head completely blank. He watched the jet of green light nearing closer and closer.

"So that's it, this is the end. At least I'll see them all soon," he thought. Harry closed his eyes and tried to prepare on the impact of the oncoming curse. His whole life began to run behind his eyes. A torrent of green light, his childhood at Privet Drive, the moment when he first met Hagrid and the recognition that he was a wizard, the first time he saw Hogwarts and became friends with Ron and Hermione… Those started to be the blissful memories he wanted to be kept with him forever. The first time he mounted his broom and when they won the Quidditch and House Cup, when he saved Ginny from the basilisk and Sirius with Buckbeak from the Ministry, when he saw his lost family in the Mirror of Erised or the time spent with his friends and DA members. Then he saw the bodies of many of them, first Cedric, then Sirius, Justin, Charlie, Professor Sprout, Cho, Kingsley, Hestia Jones, Padma and Hermione…

Harry experienced a funny sensation rising in his whole body and it started to effuse all the way through. It was an indescribable feeling that overcame him. He didn't feel the numbness and pain anymore, on the contrary, he had never felt better. All the sad and painful memories and emotions disappeared and were replaced by the good and pleasant ones. He was surrounded by a blindingly shimmering glare, which was emitting right from his body. And then…

"_Harry," said a misty figure of Lilly Potter, "you have to make it through. You must prevail against this terrible creature and save the world. You're far too young to die, you have to live a life to its fullest. The whole world trusts in you and we do as well," she beamed at him in a way Mrs. Weasley used to smile. _

"_You don't have to be afraid, we're all here to help you. Just open your heart and let us lead you. You have to let your emotions run freely, because it's your heart and faith in good that distinguished you from the others and that's the reason you're the chosen one. Now, you have to return and finish him off. Remember, open you heart. It's the greatest weapon you have" said James seriously, looking into his son's emerald green eyes._

"_We love you and we are both prouder of you than we can say," said Lilly in a trembling voice as James embraced her. _

"_I love you too, I don't want to leave," Harry began grievously._

"_We know son, but you have to. People look up to you, you must set an example; do what's right, not what's easy. You can't run away from your destiny as well as you can't do this to all those people fighting for you, for their hope. You mustn't set them adrift to Voldemort," James continued._

"_I know, but I just don't want to lose you again," Harry argued._

"_Don't you feel it, Harry? You have never really lost us. We have been with you all the time, and we will stay forever right here in your heart," Lilly whispered, touching a place on Harry's chest._

"_OK,... goodbye then," said Harry quietly._

"_No, not goodbye. See you…" James replied_.

Harry opened his eyes and uttered, "No, Riddle, you're not going to defeat me!"

An unearthly music was coming from somewhere. Voldemort turned around to see, where it was coming from. This time, a green light appeared. The colour was the same as Harry's eyes were. It surrounded him and absorbed the Killing Curse. Then three phoenixes appeared out of a thin air and started to soar above his head. Harry felt powerful, more than that; he didn't feel his fear anymore.

"Don't you understand it, Riddle?" Harry yelled at the top of his lungs, so Voldemort could hear him through the green whirlwind, "You can never defeat me! As long as I have around me people, who love me, you can't beat me. Love, love and hope, that's the True magic, magic you have never possessed,"

Although Voldemort's eyes widened with surprise and fear, he managed to stay calm. "We'll see," he said menacingly. "Avada Kedavra!" he roared.

Harry was prepared this time. As if someone was leading him, he stretched his hand and an emerald green orb materialized on his palm. He threw it and watched as it first soaked up the jet of green light and then hit Voldemort squarely on the chest. He cried in agony and burned away in the green flames.

"He's gone!" That was all Harry could here from everywhere. A triumphal smile spread on his face, however it was soon replaced by a look of surprise as he fell down on his knees. His body was contravening against the strain it had been put through. Somehow Harry knew, it wasn't only exhaustion; he knew his end was nearing, that he was dying. He could see Ron running to him, but before he could reach him, Harry closed his eyes for the last time.

"Noo! Harry!" Ron cried, kneeling beside his fallen friend. "Please, Harry, don't be dead. I don't want to loose you too. You mustn't be dead! Please, mate, open your eyes!" Big dirty tears were falling on the corpse of the Boy Who Lived. After all, he **was** the saviour of the world. However, the price was higher than everyone had expected. Harry gave up his life in order to save the lives of many innocent people and that's something everyone will be grateful for, for the rest of their lives.

"_Strange," Harry thought, "Is this death? Well, it wasn't that bad after all…"_

_He looked around and saw a shining figure coming closer to him, "Harry James Potter," it said, "tonight you fulfilled the prophecy and saved the world from great evil. We can't bring you back to life, since the bond between you and Lord Voldemort is still, even after both of your deaths, great and he would rise again. However for this sacrifice, we'll do you a favour. You can choose one person and we will revive him or her."_

"_Hermione," whispered Harry, "you have to revive Hermione. She's the only one Ron will ever be happy with. She'll help him cope with all the grief."_

"_Very well, as you wish," the figure replied and disappeared_.

The battle ended few hours ago but Ron was still sitting in a dark chamber in the castle. Beside him were dead bodies of the people he loved most; the corpses of his brother Charlie, his best mate Harry and his only love Hermione. They looked so peaceful and serene. He was wondering why him, why did he have to stay alive, when people he cared for had died and left him here, in this world full of sadness and grief. He caressed Hermione's hand. She looked like an angel, like if she was only sleeping. He bent down and gave her a soft kiss on her forehead and to his great shock and surprise she stirred a bit. Ron couldn't believe his eyes when the beauty in front of him opened her chocolate brown eyes.

"Ron," she muttered softly.

"Hermione, oh my God, I was so scared I lost you," he whispered to her tenderly, enveloping her in a big hug

"It was him, Ron," Hermione said quietly, "he saved me again."

"Who?" Ron wanted to know.

"Harry… I-I spoke to him and he told me not to be afraid, that we will all see each other in another life but first I have to set things in order here… especially with you…"

"You-you, did you speak with Harry?" Ron stuttered, glancing at Harry's body, tears forming behind his eyes…

"Yes," she said, sobbing slightly. "Ron, I-"

"No, I have to tell you something. Hermione Granger, I'm in love with you. I have been since our fourth year. Will you give a chance to an insensitive git like me and will you go out with me?" he asked nervously.

"Yes Ron, I would love to…" she answered happilygiving him a small peck on his right cheek and embracing him.

"I'm going to miss him," Hermione said silently after a while.

"I know, I'm going to miss him too…He was a true friend. Someone, who I loved like a brother," Ron said before his voice broke because of the emptiness that filled him.

They hugged and stay like that for many hours, knowing how lucky they had been to have Harry as friend.

_Harry was watching all that and couldn't help but smile in spite of himself. He had known since his fifth year that they were meant for each other. He recalled all his happy memories that were linked with his school years at Hogwarts and remembered one very old and very wise man. _

"_For a well-organised mind is death just another great adventure," he heard._

"_Yes Albus, you were right…as always," he turned to him and smiled at his former Headmaster._

"_We have to go now, Harry, they are already waiting for us," Dumbledore informed him._

_And they set off to a place where Harry finally found his happiness, to a place where he reunited with his family and lost friends…He would wait there until Ron and Hermione would join him and then… _

_Who knows?_


End file.
